Peppa Pig: Kids to Teens
Peppa Pig: Kids to Teens is an animated follow-up to Peppa Pig, set 10 years in the future. It follows the adventures of a now teenage Peppa, who uses social media like most teenagers. The show is rated TV-14 for profanity and threats. Each season will have 13 episodes, along with a special finale for every season. Characters The Pig Family *'Peppa Pig' - The main character. She is now 14 years old and has moved to an unusual house-like farm because of cartoon logic. When not at school, she usually just uses Instagram and plays games like Minecraft and Fortnite, refusing to get off. At school, she gets picked on by Barney Bull for beating him at online games. She also has a love-hate relationship with Pedro Pony, arguing when anyone can see, but making out with him behind everyone's back. *'George Pig' - The deuteragonist. He is now 12 years old, and has mostly moved on from his dinosaur obsession. He basically watches The Loud House on Nicktoons and mistakenly stumbles into inappropriate fanart of it when browsing for it on DeviantArt. He likes to lie about his age to get on sites like YouTube and FANDOM, without asking his parents for permission. Because of that, he likes to keep his channel a mystery to his parents. He basically talks about Sonic games as well, hating on Mario because people prefer him over Sonic. Both him and Peppa are also shown to not handle different opinions, like George bashing opinions on Loud House and Sonic, and Peppa bashing opinions on Fortnite and Minecraft. Although he hates the VGCP, he believes that EDCP and other cartoon police groups are good. *'Mummy Pig '- Peppa and George's delusional mother. She believes Fortnite and Minecraft are utter rubbish because of Peppa's insane obsession. She usually bans The Loud House in her home, but George just always angers her into giving it back to him. She's basically really moody and grumpy, saying no whenever a simple question is asked and yelling at Peppa and George for minor things. Because of her grumpiness, Peppa and George just prefer to shut their mouths when Mummy Pig comes to collect them from school. She also dreams about killing Lincoln Loud and Sonic in front of George because of his wacky obsession with them. *'Daddy Pig '- Peppa and George's dumbass father. He accidentally got hit in the head with a bat a few years before Peppa and George grew up which made him stupidier then ever. He basically just laughs at almost everything, even if it's not meant to be funny. He can't get simple questions right and just sits in a basement, laughing at paint drying. He got fired from work because of his new-found stupidity, so he just sits on a chair at home doing absolutely nothing. Peppa and George prefer him over Mummy Pig despite being an idiot, and wish he could pick them up from school, but that's just never meant to be. *'Grandpa Pig '- Peppa and George's 75-year old grandpa. He may seem like some regular old man, but he secretly goes on joke-filled secret agent missions. He refuses to let Peppa and George, their parents, their friends or even his wife know it for personal reasons. He's the most experienced of the agents, likely because of his age. He usually just uses an automated wheelchair to move, and tends just to fight with his beating stick, which he hits Daddy Pig on the head with it to knock intelligence back into him everytime they visit, except he fails at returning Daddy's intelligence. The Sheep Family * Suzy Sheep '- Peppa's on-and-off best friend. She likes hiking and having crushes on male anime characters. She believes that Fortnite and Minecraft are "stupid over-adverted wastes of gaming", but keeps it a secret because of Peppa. She sometimes likes Peppa, but she turns against her if she takes things too far, calling her "Pathetic Prick" or "Peppa Pain-In-The-Ass". Her favourite shows are Netflix sitcoms. She also effortlessly kicks the asses of assholes. * '''Mummy Sheep '- Suzy Sheep's always miserable mom. She became emo because her husband is never around. He probably ran off because of the town community, but that's only a prediction. The only things she likes are stuff for emos. She usually tries to kill herself, but Suzy always gets her to stop. She never shows interest in anything, and spends most of her time in a dark room with no light in sight. The Dogs * '''Danny Dog - A friend of Peppa's, and a FIFA fan. He usually refuses to stop playing FIFA to do important things like preparing for school and other stuff like that. Although his parents have gotten him many different games like Mario or GTA (don't ask how they let him play that game), he won't lay a finger on them. When he's unable to play FIFA, he basically just watches sports like fathers do. He likes to drink Powerade, which gives him the ultimate energy boost he needs to play his hands off. * Granddad Dog - Grandpa Pig's partner in spy missions. He likes it the most when they fight Bobby Bull, who destroyed his old ship with an axe. He likes to fight with his walking stick, and moves slow enough for the others to put the villain up. They modified his stick to be highly effective for combat, and he even brings Danny Dog with him sometimes to train. When he's not a secret agent spy, he just sits on his chair watching Only Fools and Horses. TBA Episodes Season 1 * A Strange New Life - Peppa, George and all their friends have grown up, and are moving to a farm in the UK for some reason that wasn't explained. When it's not what they were expecting, they decide to screw it up in a good way. Meanwhile, Peppa must get through the struggles of a new high school with intensely strict rules. Series premiere. * Peppa Picked-On - Peppa continuously kicks the ass of this new teen in town called Barney Bull at Fortnite, so he intends to push her around and harass her in school. So, Peppa must gain help from Suzy Sheep to stand up to him, since Suzy's an expert at kicking asses of bullies. * DeviantArt Dilemma - George lies about his age to get on DeviantArt, where despite planning his own pictures, he gets brainwashed into making fetish pictures out of his favourite media thanks to the many users. So Peppa intends to knock sense back into him and get him to start being stable on DeviantArt again. * Laughless - Peppa gets tired of her dad being retarded, so she decides to show him how to be mature. But at the same time, but must decide if she should laugh at his stupidity, or praise his intelligence. * Thief Belief - A thieving rooster called Scrooge McCock starts to thieve of other's belongs, so Peppa and George enquire help from Suzy to catch him. On the other hand, his whole body gets coloured in dark colours, making it nearly impossible to see him. Note: Scrooge McCock's name is based on Scrooge McDuck. * Guilt or Pleasure - Mummy Pig starts feeling guilty after she swears in front of her kids where others can see, but realises that yelling at them is pretty funny, so she must decide if she should yell at them or deep down love them regardless of her hatred. * My Spy Grandfather - After a visit to good old Grandpa's after saying she'd get more beer for Mummy Pig, Peppa discovers his secret agent ways. He decides to take her on a spy mission with Granddad Dog and the younger partners. Meanwhile, George decides to spend family time with his dad, and tries to train him into maths. * Hallucination '- After Mummy Pig pushes Peppa and George too far, they make a successful plan that bashes Mummy Pig over the head, causing her to almost become Daddy Pig's intelligence level, leaving Peppa and George in piece. Unfortunately, Barney Bull calls the doctor to sort the parents out at Peppa's house after witnessing the whole thing, leaving Peppa and George to try and prevent the doctor from restoring the intelligence levels of their parents. * '''Reveal of a Reason '- Since why they moved was unexplained, Peppa and George go in a mission to find out why they moved to a barn. * '''The Bull Bullies - Taking place after episode 8, Barney Bull gathers his mean family to take down the house of the pigs, annoyed that Peppa and George were completely fine with their parents' normal attitudes now. Realizing she didn't learn everything, Peppa must get to Suzy's house to get advice before the battle with Barney and his family. * Fortnite vs Family Time '- Upon realizing how much George hates being alone, Peppa has a hard time struggling whenever she should play Fortnite, or with him for the day, based on how a special 1-day event is happening in the game. * '''An Interesting Dream of Intelligence '- Peppa comes down sick, and ends up in a fever dream where Daddy Pig is an intelligent scientist. Unfortunately, he turns mad after people start to enjoy his experiments too much, so Peppa must find something to turn him into a lazy, unintelligent father again. * '''Comedy Commotion - When noticing all of the YTPs out of them are going missing because of false copyright claims, the pig family band together to find out who's claiming them. Season finale. Season 2 * Taking Back The Hills '''- Peppa and George get tired of the farm, so they start protesting to go back to the hills their houses lived on. Unfortunately, the city they originally got raised in is guarded by a group of strict oxes who hate pigs. * '''Secret Exposed - Peppa and Pedro are caught kissing by George, who photos it and showcases it to his friends, causing rumors to spread about Peppa and Pedro going on a date. * Peppa's Stress - Tired of Peppa being addicted to Fortnite, George calls up Epic Games to take away Peppa's Xbox One, preventing her from playing it but also sending her into deep stress, anger, and despair. Trivia * As said about Peppa herself, the main setting is a house-like farm because of cartoon logic up until the beginning of Season 2. * Everyone's personality changes. Peppa becomes a Fortnite fangirl, George loses interest in dinosaurs and moves on to video games and modern cartoons, Mummy Pig turns insanely strict after criticism for not lecturing her kids probably, Daddy Pig becomes idiotic because of a reason in his character section, etc. Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-offs Category:JamieOnTheWikis' pages